


Idiots In Love

by erciareyes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ;), Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oh: and a sex scene, Stiles is an idiot sometimes, and a scratchy blanket, bottom!Derek, there's also a snow storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erciareyes/pseuds/erciareyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles didn’t plan on stranding here on Christmas Eve, he really, really didn’t. Derek’s loft was the last place he wanted to be at right now, not because of Derek himself but more because of the fact that Derek obviously forgot to turn the heating on, maybe he hadn’t even installed one since he was a werewolf and was running hot all the time anyway.  Stiles on the other hand wasn’t anywhere close to feeling hot, he was freezing and shivering, trying to stop his teeth from breaking apart because they were clattering against each other so hard. </p><p>He was sitting on Derek’s couch, almost squishing the small box in his hands from shivering so hard. He knew it was a bad idea to just come here and surprise Derek.<br/>_______________________________________________________</p><p>A story about how Stiles got stuck at Derek's loft without Derek and how that lead to Derek finally making his move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiots In Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teamsciles](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=teamsciles).



> So, this is my entry for the Sterek Haven Secret Santa & it's for Tumblr user teamsciles. 
> 
> I am very sorry that this is probably not everything you wished for, since I kinda of missed your 'role!reversal'-wish but I still hope you enjoy this fanfic. I am, unfortunately, very bad at writing smutty scenes but I tried to do the best I can for you. ;) 
> 
> Also, excuse the titel I wasn't very creative, haha. 
> 
> Merry Christmas, darling. <3   
> I hope you have good one and that you get loads of presents.

Stiles didn’t plan on stranding here on Christmas Eve, he really, really didn’t. Derek’s loft was the last place he wanted to be at right now, not because of Derek himself but more because of the fact that Derek obviously forgot to turn the heating on, maybe he hadn’t even installed one since he was a werewolf and was running hot all the time anyway. Stiles on the other hand wasn’t anywhere close to feeling hot, he was freezing and shivering, trying to stop his teeth from breaking apart because they were clattering against each other so hard. 

He was sitting on Derek’s couch, almost squishing the small box in his hands from shivering so hard. He knew it was a bad idea to just come here and surprise Derek because, of course, said werewolf wasn’t even there and Stiles had no idea when Derek would come back to the loft or where he had gone to in the first place. So he had decided to wait for Derek and that had been the real mistake because in the process of waiting Stiles had started watching TV, completely missing the snow storm beginning outside. The next time he’d looked out the window, the streets had already been covered in white. Which meant he was stuck in the unheated flat, freezing his ass off, because his Jeep was in no way capable of battling this hell of a storm going on outside nor was it safe for him to drive. 

And that’s how he came to sitting around, waiting for his toes to start freezing off because he hadn’t thought about bringing a jacket or a second sweater. He wasn’t even wearing his warm socks today. He hadn’t planned on staying long. He’d just wanted to drop and give his present to Derek before returning to the McCall’s place for dinner with Scott, Isaac, Melissa and his dad. 

He sighed. They were probably worried now because he hasn’t come back yet but he couldn’t even call them, his phone had no reception with the storm going on. The world outside the window looked like the inside of a snow globe, the white flocks playing race in the wind. Darkness was already falling. Stiles put Derek’s present on the coffee table and wrapped his arms tighter around himself, trying to warm up at least a bit. His fingers were cold as ice already.  
Stiles knew it was dangerous to fall asleep in situations like this one but his eyes started to feel tired and heavy. He had just started to drift away, deciding to rest for a while, when he heard the door open and hurried footsteps coming towards him.

„Stiles!“ a voice said. 

„Derek?“ he croaked and opened his tired eyelids, staring right into the mess of green, blue and brown that was Derek's eyes. 

„Stiles, wake up, come on.“ Derek urged him on and Stiles felt himself being manhandled in an upright, sitting position. His face was pressed into something warm and firm, hands were rubbing up and down his arms. 

„Shit, you’re freezing.“ he heard Derek say and then the warm and firm surface under his face was gone. Stiles barely caught himself on his weak hands.

„Rude.“ he mumbled quietly, looking around to see where Derek went. 

He could hear rummaging from upstairs and a few seconds later Derek came down the stairs, looking handsome as ever in a pair of dark jeans and that green Henley Stiles liked so much on him because it did amazing things to Derek's eyes. 

„Come on up, you idiot.“ Derek was hurling him upwards again.

„I am not an idiot.“ Stiles said in a protesting manner but stopped talking as soon as he felt Derek pulling something over his head. Stiles lifted his arms, pushing them through the armholes of what seemed to be something like a sweater. Derek‘s sweater if the smell he was suddenly engulfed by was anything to go by. It was nice. Musky, warm, comforting. He instantly felt safe. 

„Yes, you are. What were you thinking, Stiles?“ Derek asks, wrapping a blanket around Stiles‘ cold body and then pulling him closer to his chest, taking Stiles‘ hands between his own.

„I wanted to bring you your present.“ Stiles murmured into Derek’s chest. „And I thought that you shouldn’t be all alone tonight.“

There was silence for a few moments, Stiles was desperately trying to keep his mind from going further than it should which wasn’t easy considering that Stiles was more or less sitting in Derek‘s lap, cuddled into the werewolf that had called him an idiot just mere minutes ago. 

„I wouldn’t have been alone, Stiles.“ Derek said. „Melissa invited me over for Christmas dinner before I left for Argentina last week.“ 

„Oh god, I am an idiot. I should have known.“ Stiles pushed closer towards Derek, seeking more warmth. 

„It happens.“ Derek says and Stiles noticed for the first time how close they really are right now. Derek’s breath is tickling the side of his neck and his hands are clutching Derek's Henley tight. 

Several minutes pass with them sitting quietly. Derek moved his hands to rub and warm Stiles‘ fingers and Stiles couldn’t help but feel a bit overwhelmed by the close proximity he suddenly had to Derek. It wasn’t anything new to him that he had a crush on Derek. Hell, he’d held that guy over water for hours, he’d stopped for him when his dad had been in grave danger. No, Stiles was very aware of his, very manly, crush on the werewolf beside him but the situation still felt overwhelming to him. He’d never been so close to Derek before, not like this at least. There’d never been this ‚breathing into each other's necks‘ kinda mood and it makes Stiles heart beat at a rapid pace. 

Stiles decided to try and see how close they really were. He turned his head a few inched and immediately regretted his decision. Derek's eyes were right in front of his, shining brightly. If he’d turn his head just a bit more, he could kiss him. And damn, he really wanted to right now. 

Stiles squirmed a bit, which seemed to get Derek out of his trance as well because he suddenly looked away and softened his grip around Stiles hands. Stiles let out a fake cough and shrugged the blanket off a bit.

„That thing is scratchy as hell.“ he said matter-of-factly.

„Oh really? You think?“ Derek asked, his voice sounding slightly offended. His left eyebrow went up so high Stiles was scared it would fall right off. 

„Well uhm…I mean…“ Stiles sat up a bit, moving away from Derek. „It’s just…yeah.“ 

Stiles grabbed the blanket and put it over himself again, giving Derek a nervous smile, hoping he didn’t just insult one of his childhood belongings. Derek stared a few seconds and then laughed. 

„It’s fine, Stiles. I know that it’s awful, that’s why it was hidden at the bottom of the drawers.“ he grinned and Stiles threw the offending piece of fabric right into Derek's face.

„You did this on purpose, you asshole.“ 

Derek moved the blanket aside, far away from both of them before he grinned at Stiles again. 

„So, I was told you have something to give to me?“ Derek asked after a few seconds of smiling and Stiles jumped into motion, reaching for the wrapped gift on the table.  
He reluctantly gave it to Derek, suddenly feeling unsure about it. 

"It's nothing special. I mean, you know, I am a college student, there hasn't been a lot of money on my bank account before but since I started college it's even less so…yeah…nothing special." Stiles muttered, more to himself than to Derek. 

He watched as the older man unwrapped his gift carefully and then held his breath. Derek just stared at the present for a what seemed hours to Stiles. His heart hammered in his chest and suddenly he preferred the freezing to the heat he felt creeping up to his face now. 

"I…my dad found it when he was going through the old case files and he said it must have slipped through somehow because they gave Laura and you everything that survived the fire. When he found it, he gave it to me but it was all…it was pretty dirty and ruined, so I took it and went to see a professional and he told me that he could restore most of it and help me out." 

He thought back to the day his dad had given the burned photograph to him and Stiles had known what it was instantly. Derek's happy smile was too beautiful to miss and he looked so much like his father that it was almost scary. Then he'd spotted Laura and Cora next to him, Cora cuddling into him while Laura just looked at him with a mix of love and mild hatred. Peter was standing next to Talia Hale, his one arm around his sister, his other arm around someone that seemed to be Peter's wife. Stiles never knew that Peter had had a wife before the fire. There were a few more people that Stiles didn't know and of which he wasn't sure if they were cousins, more siblings or just family friends. They looked happy, all of them. Especially Derek. 

Stiles looked back up at Derek who still hadn't said anything. He was still staring at the picture in the frame. Stiles felt out of place. Looking at Derek he felt like he'd done the wrong thing. It hadn't been his intent to hurt Derek or remind him of what he'd lost. Not on Christmas day. He'd thought that Derek would maybe be happy to have a positive memory of his family that he could look at every day. The thought seemed ridiculous to Stiles now. Of course Derek would be hurt because his whole family died and Stiles didn't think of anything better than to remind him about it on Christmas Eve of all days. He felt like an idiot. 

"God, I am sorry. This is an awful gift. I mean…it's not even a gift because it belonged to you anyway. I just thought that maybe…I don't know. I'm sorry. I'm gonna go."  
Stiles stood up, feeling awful for ruining Derek's evening when he finally heard Derek speak.

"Stay, Stiles." Derek said quietly. 

Stiles turned around but didn't sit down. Derek looked up at him, his eyes filled with a weird mix of emotions, like he was happy and sad at the same time. When Stiles didn't move, Derek stood up, slowly walking over to where Stiles stood. 

"Thank you. It's perfect." Derek whispered. 

He stepped closer to Stiles and for a second Stiles didn't know what Derek wanted to do before he was wrapped in his arms again. Stiles slung his own arms around Derek's back, breathing against Derek's neck.

They stood in the middle of the loft for a while, hugging each other tightly and just breathing. Warmth spread through Stiles' body and he moved his right hand from Derek's back to his neck, lightly brushing the short, dark hair there. He felt more than heard Derek sigh against his own neck and moved in even closer. There was no space left between them. The air around them felt electric, the heat unbearable, the tension thick. Stiles heart sped up again, beating against his ribcage and he was sure that Derek was feeling it against his own chest. 

Tentatively Stiles moved his head a bit, his lips even closer to Derek's neck now. He took a deep breath before he carefully pressed them against Derek's skin in a short kiss, so light he wasn't even sure Derek had noticed it until he felt the older man's lips against his own neck. Electric sparks shot up all over his skin, the little hairs on his arms stood up and he shivered lightly. Stiles put another kiss on Derek's neck, a bit higher, just a tad closer to his face this time. Derek returned the gesture.  
Stiles closed his eyes, breathing in deep. He felt like a school body all over again, like the mood between them could break any minute. But he wasn't ready for this to end, he didn't want to go home now even though the snow wasn't falling as hard anymore. He wanted to stay here, with Derek, forever if he had any say about it. And the fact that Derek seemed to want the same made him even more excited. It made him feel bold and brave. 

The younger boy moved his lips again, right against Derek's cheek and pressed a kiss to his stubbly skin, before he moved even further down, kissing the corner of those smooth lips he'd dreamt about all the time these past years. He didn't want to take this too far too quickly. He wanted Derek to do the next move, to give him a chance to back out of this if he decided he didn't want that. 

But Derek didn't back out. He didn't move away. He wasn't telling Stiles that this was not a good idea. Instead, Stiles felt warm lips against his own and it took him a moment to realize that he was being kissed. Derek was kissing him. Full on the mouth, his fingers brushing through his short hair. Stiles moaned as he started kissing Derek back, wrapped his arms tighter around Derek neck and started sliding them up and down his back in his desperate want to touch and explore. Derek put his hand on the small of Stiles' back, pulling him flush against his body. 

Stiles couldn't believe this was actually happening. He'd dreamt about this just yesterday but he'd never even dared to think this would actually happen. Not so soon, at least. Yes, he had noticed the change in their relationship. He had noticed that Derek was touching him more often now, that they were getting closer. Even Scott had told him that something between them had changed. So yes, Stiles hadn't been totally oblivious but this…

"Stiles, we need to stop for a second." Derek groaned before he latched onto Stiles mouth again, sucking on his bottom lip and Stiles couldn't help but let out a loud gasp of Derek's name. Stopping didn't seem to be anything that either of them could think about in that moment. Stiles grabbed Derek's hair lightly, standing up on his tiptoes to bite his bottom lip in revenge for the sucking and Derek moaned loudly against his lips. 

"Fuck, Stiles." he breathed out and this time didn't move back in. "I am serious. I need to know that you want this, that you're okay with this. Because I…" 

"I want this." Stiles gasped, his head nuzzled against Derek's neck again. He lightly bit the skin there, sending shivers down Derek's body. "I want you. I want all of this, every day."  
Derek stared down at him, mouth open and breathing heavily.

"I mean it, Derek. I am not doing this just because I am horny right now or anything I…I want you and I've wanted you for a long time. I will continue wanting you for probably…well…forever if you ask me. You are everything I've dreamed about in the last two years and I just can't imagine my life without you. So if this is just your…I don't know, your way of thanking me for your gift then please don't let me go there with you. I couldn't stand looking at you every day without getting to have you."  
Stiles breathed out shakily, not looking at the older man. He felt stupid for putting his feelings out like this but he knew that there was no other way for him. He couldn't do this if Derek was only into this for one night, if he was only interested him because he wanted to get rid of the sexual tension between them. He couldn't imagine having to look Derek in the eyes at the next pack meeting, knowing that his feelings weren't the same as Stiles'. 

"Stiles…I…" Derek started but Stiles wasn't finished.

"I am not planning on only doing this tonight. I want to do this every night. And every morning. And every time in between we feel like it. Like you know, at 3am in the morning when we get home from fighting the big bad of the week. Or during lunch hour. I want to hold you when I wake up and when I go to sleep. I want to take showers with you and massage your feet and cook you breakfast even though I always ruin the pancakes. I want…I want…"

Stiles stared at Derek, out of words and out of breath, too. He felt empty, like he'd just laid out his heart in front of Derek from him to jump around on it. He didn't think that Derek would do that. Derek wasn't the type to violently break his heart but maybe that was even worse. Being let down easily could sometimes hurt even more. He felt tears starting to flood his eyes, his heart felt like it was exploding. 

"Stiles, please, breathe." Derek said worriedly, cradling Stiles' face in his hands, calmingly caressing his cheek. "I want that too, okay? I want all of that. I want that with you, Stiles." 

Derek smiled at Stiles. "I want to eat all of your burned pancakes and I want to wrap you in scratchy blankets to keep you warm because you are too blind to find the heating regulator in the kitchen and-"

"Wait you have a heating regulator in the kitchen? You really do have a heating in here?" Stiles asked, interrupting Derek who was still smiling.

"You are an idiot." he said before he moved down to kiss Stiles again. Stiles didn't know if he was imagining things but he could swear that kissing felt even better now that he knew that Derek wanted the same things he wanted. 

Derek lightly licked Stiles lips and Stiles opened his mouth to let him in. Within seconds he was pressed against Derek's body again, only now his mind was much more quiet and calm. Derek wanted him, not just tonight but tomorrow too. And the day after that, and the day after that…every day. 

Stiles felt Derek's hand on his hips, grabbing the sweater he'd put on Stiles before and hurling it up over Stiles' head. He let it fall and Stiles didn't care where it went because he could suddenly feel the heat of Derek's skin through his thin shirt. He moaned into Derek's mouth and fingered the hem of Derek's green Henley impatiently. 

"Too many clothes. There need to be less clothes." he said breathily before he watched Derek take off his shirt with wide, hungry eyes. He gulped, looking at Derek. He's seen him shirtless before, hell he's seen him stark naked before but this was different. This time Derek was getting naked for him. 

Stiles groaned and threw himself against Derek, biting his bottom lips again and moved his hands all over the newly revealed skin. Derek felt like a living heating blanket, his skin was burning up underneath Stiles fingers, turning into flames of passion wherever Stiles hands touched him and Derek couldn't help but groan loudly when Stiles touched his nipples with his half-warm fingers. 

"Fuck..." he breathed out and latched onto Stiles neck, biting, leaving bruises for him to discover in the morning. He was going to make everyone know that Stiles belonged to him now, officially and not just in his head. 

Stiles lips moved down Derek's neck and collarbone in careful biting and sucking nips until he reached Derek's nipples and took it between his teeth. Derek gasped and flexed his fingers in Stiles hair, his hips pushed forward all on their own. 

"God, you're so sensitive." Stiles murmured against the werewolf's chest, biting again. "I love it."

Derek grasped Stiles hair and carefully moved him up again into a bruising kiss. He locked their fingers together once more, pulling Stiles forward a few steps only fall back onto the couch with a surprised yelp. 

"You okay?" Stiles asked, already climbing into Derek's lap and nipping on his skin again. 

"Huh…yeah…fine." Derek gasped, cradling Stiles tighter and moving his hips up against him. 

Stiles let out a rough moan, biting his way down Derek's body until he arrived at the line of the wolf's jeans. He lifted his eyes, quietly asking for Derek's permission to take this a step further. Derek nodded breathlessly. Stiles licked along the tense, hard muscles on Derek's stomach, his fingers making quick work of the fly of Derek's jeans and shoving them down a bit to reveal a trail of dark hair leading to Derek's penis. 

Stiles gasped at the sight, bit his lip to stop himself from moaning out loud. Derek's dick was fucking perfect and he was sure he'd never seen a more beautiful one before, ignoring the fact that besides his own (and maybe Scott's when they were younger) he's never really seen any other dick in his life. It wasn't like he'd never had sex before, college had done its job pretty well in that department. But he hadn't taken the time to look at his partners before. It had always been hurried and quick, and if Stiles was honest, not very good. But this time it would be perfect, he was sure. Because this was Derek and Derek was all that Stiles had ever dreamed about. 

He lifted his fingers, slowly tracing down the pulsing veins and Derek bit back a grown, his head falling back against the cushions of the couch. 

"Fuck, Stiles. Give me a warning next time." Derek heaved out and Stiles smiled up at him, a bit proud that a simple touch from him could make him fall apart like that. 

"For your information, Derek" he grinned "I am gonna touch you now." 

Feeling a little braver than before he wrapped his hand fully around Derek's cock and squeezed it lightly, just testing the waters. Derek's reaction almost made him come all over himself on the spot. His head was thrown back, mouth open and gasping. He was fucking beautiful. Stiles couldn't do anything else than pressing a light kiss to them before he got back to the task at hand. He moved his hand up and down Derek's dick, enjoying the little moans the older man let out. There was pre-cum pearling at the tip of his shaft and Stiles leaned down to hesitantly taste it. 

"Ahh…" Derek bucked his hips off the couch, bringing his cock closer to Stiles face in a silent plea. 

Stiles bent down, licking around the shaft, leaving kisses all over Derek's length before sucking him down his throat fully. Derek fisted the cushions, his back arched into a bow as he tried to get Stiles to take more of him into his mouth. He was gasping, breathing hard, his eyes pressed closed because he knew that if he were to look down this would be over right away.

Stiles bobbed his head up and down, sliding his tongue over the tip and playing with Derek's balls. He was enjoying himself like never before. Up until now sucking dick hadn't been one of his favourite past-time activities but with Derek writhing under him he could definitely see himself doing this every day of his life. 

"Stop…god…Stiles…stop." Derek gasped beneath him and Stiles moved away from his cock immediately, looking up at him innocently. The groan that left Derek's throat went straight to his own cock that was trapped heavy and full in his jeans. 

Derek made a motion for Stiles to come up to him and Stiles followed his wish, plastered his body against Derek's, grinding against him desperately seeking friction. His head filled with more clouds when they kissed again, moaning into each other's mouths. Derek grabbed the hem of Stiles shirt and moved it up over his head, throwing it behind him carelessly, already working on opening Stiles jeans. Stiles was gasping into his neck, feeling Derek skin on skin for the first time and it nearly made him loose his mind. Derek's skin was so hot, the hairs on his arms tickling and sliding smoothly against his own skin. 

Derek made a silent motion for Stiles to stand up and he reluctantly did. The older man slid the jeans down his legs along with his boxers, freeing Stiles cock that sprung up and against Stiles stomach immediately. Stiles licked his lips, looking down at Derek who was staring at his crotch. 

"You're perfect." he heard Derek's voice, husky and dark and he didn't know what was happening before Derek's mouth was on him suddenly, engulfing him in the heat of his mouth. 

"Oh sweet baby Jesus." Stiles moaned and he put his hands on Derek's shoulders to not fall forward into him. Derek's mouth was warm and wet, his tongue smoothing down his length and Stiles couldn't help but holding his breath to keep himself from coming. It felt better than anything he ever felt before and he was pretty sure that was because it was Derek doing it to him and not some college fling. 

Stiles wrapped his fingers into Derek's hair, carefully leading his head away from his cock and staring down at him. Derek's eyes reflected the light from the lanterns outside and Stiles was sure that he would never see anything more beautiful than this sight. He leaned down, capturing Derek in a sweet kiss as he sunk down into Derek's lap again, crowding into his space and wrapping his arms around Derek's neck. The werewolf groaned against his lips, parting from the kiss to look right into Stiles eyes.

"I want you to fuck me." he whispered.

Stiles nearly dropped backwards, his mouth fell open and he let out a surprised moan. 

"What did you just say?" he asked, unsure that he'd heard right. 

"I want you to fuck me." Derek repeated, now a bit louder so Stiles couldn't mistake what he'd said. "Now." 

Stiles let himself fall forward, back into Derek's space and sunk his head against the heated skin of Derek's neck. 

"Yes…I mean…okay." he gasped, his heart beating so hard he was scared it would jump out of his chest sometime during this night.

Derek moved away again, smiling smugly at him. He knew exactly what he'd just done to Stiles, that bastard. 

"Well, then let's take this to the bed, right?" Derek asked, cocking his head into the direction of the bed in front of the window. 

Stiles couldn't do anything else but nod, in no state of saying anything else. He stood up, waiting for Derek to grab his hand and move them along to the bed. He let himself fall backwards into the mattress and sunk down next to Derek, who was already reaching out for him, moving his hands all over Stiles heated torso.  
Stiles slid his hands up and down Derek's chest, teasingly stroking his hardened nipples and smiling down at the older man a bit nervously. Derek reached out for his face, caressed his cheek before pulling Stiles down into a soft kiss. 

"Do you have anything to…you know…prepare yourself?" Stiles then asked and Derek moved up on the bed a bit, to reach into the nightstand. Stiles flinched when a tube of lube came flying into his direction, followed by a wrapped condom. 

He moved forward to grab it and looked up at Derek, who was lying on his back and moving his hands over his own body, apparently only waiting for him. Stiles swallowed, debating with himself about maybe just staying back to watch Derek touch himself before he decided that he couldn't do that. Not tonight. Maybe in the near future but tonight he needed to touch Derek, he needed to be closer. He needed to feel him. 

Stiles climbed up the bed, between Derek's legs where Derek was lazily stroking himself. He grinned up at Derek, licking his lips before sticking out his tongue to taste the older man's cock once again. He only sucked lightly for a few minutes while he opened up the lube and squeezed some onto his fingers. He was pretty sure that he'd used way too much but in his eyes too much was better than not enough. 

He slid his finger along Derek's hole, between his cheeks, only playing for a few seconds, enjoying Derek's desperate moans and his bucking hips before he carefully pushing his ring finger inside of Derek. The groan that escaped Derek nearly made him come. Derek locked up his body, arching his back off the mattress, gasping again when Stiles started to move his finger slowly in and out. Steady, slow and carefully. 

"More." Derek gasped breathlessly. 

Stiles made sure to slick up the second finger properly before moving it in along with the first one. He curled them both inside of Derek, stroking with a bit more pressure. His eyes were glued to Derek's face that was crunched up in pleasure. 

"Holy fuck…you're so hot Derek. So fucking hot." he breathed out, staring at the way Derek's body moved to meet the light thrust of his fingers. 

"I need more, Stiles. I need…I need you. Please."

Stiles swallowed hard, slicking up a third finger, carefully putting all three of them inside of Derek and gasped when he saw them vanish inside Derek's body. The sight almost made him come on the spot. Stiles bent down to put soothing kisses all around Derek's cock and Derek cried out quietly. He was close, Stiles could feel him pressing down on his fingers as he licked a stripe up his dick. 

"Please…Stiles…now." Derek mumbled beneath him, his head falling back against the cushions, his neck on display. 

"Okay, right…give me a second." Stiles said, smoothing his hand up and down Derek's chest while he put the condom on with his other hand, making sure it wasn't sliding off him before he slicked himself up. 

"Stiles…" Derek whined and the younger man spread his cheeks, positioning himself at Derek's entrance.

"You ready?" Stiles asked and Derek groaned in consent, moving his ass against the tip of Stiles' cock.

Stiles bit his lip, slowly pushing forward. His mouth fell open as he pushed into Derek, the heat engulfing him bit by bit. It felt like what Stiles thought must be heaven. Perfect, like he belonged right here in that moment. 

"Fuck, you're so fucking tight…" he gasped desperately, moving out a bit only to push back in. 

Derek was writhing underneath him, his fingers scratching down Stiles' back. His eyes were fixed on Stiles' face, watching every emotion flicker in his eyes and Stiles bent down to kiss him. He was moving carefully now, slowly and steadily to give Derek the time he needed to fully adjust. Stiles stoked Derek's hair lovingly, kissing his cheek and neck softly as he waited for Derek to give him a sign that it was okay to move a bit faster.

The sign came as Derek moved his hips up against Stiles', pushing Stiles' cock deeper inside of him.

"Fuck…Derek…" Stiles let out, surprised. 

"Move, Stiles." Derek groaned against his ear and Stiles did. 

Moving his hips a bit faster, he sat up a bit to grab Derek's hips for balance as he pushed into him harder. Derek's hand were holding Stiles close, his hips meeting every single thrust forcefully. Stiles knew that this wouldn't last long, the heat and tightness around him in combinations with Derek's blissful face and the passionate moans he let out were just too much for him to last longer. 

"Fuck, Derek…I can't. I have to slow down." he whimpered, his eyes forcefully closed and concentrating on the movement of his hips against Derek's.  
"No…please…Stiles, don't stop now. I want you…I want you to…come on." 

Stiles bit his bottom lips, desperately trying to hold on and to not let go right away but Derek's pleading voice told him to come. Derek was moving him on beneath him, asking him to fuck him harder and Stiles couldn't do anything else but comply to everything Derek wanted. 

"Yes…yes…Stiles." Derek seemed to be out just as much as Stiles was because his words weren't making sense anymore. It was just a mix of Stiles name and words like 'harder' or 'faster' thrown together with desperate pleads for Stiles to go on, to not stop. 

The muscles in Stiles' stomach tensed, his balls drew up and he let out a surprised gasp when he suddenly felt something wet and hot on his fingers. He opened his eyes only to see Derek's face slack and relaxed. There was come on his hands and Derek was breathing heavily in and out. The sight was enough to finally push Stiles over the edge as well. 

"Ah…fuck…fuck…Derek." he gasped as his orgasm flew over him like a hurricane. His arms gave out under him and he fell right onto Derek's chest, heaving for air, his body still clenching in the aftermaths of his orgasm. 

It took him a while to realize that Derek was stroking his back calmly, his breathing had normalized again and the man beneath him was leaving soft kisses on his neck and cheek. Stiles pushed himself up a bit to smile down at Derek, happy and fully content. Derek smiled back at him. Stiles put a soft kiss onto his lips before he slumped against him once more, too tired to think.

"We'll clean up tomorrow." he grumbled against Derek, who only answered with a satisfied grunt before falling asleep in the middle of the bed. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles would have thought that the next morning would go differently. He'd imagined a nice breakfast together, a bit of talking because they still had loads of things to discuss and maybe some more sex because seriously, he wanted a lot more of that. But of course, it didn't come to any of that. 

He only half registered Derek hurriedly moving a cuddly, warm blanket over both of them before he heard the door open and the distinct voice of Scott coming through.  
"Hey Derek, I hope you're awake because…ewww! Gross!" 

Stiles blinked against the sun that was coming through the big window and lifted his head a bit to see Scott and the rest of the pack standing in the doorway, carrying various plates and wrapped gifts. 

"Oh, finally!" Lydia groaned and held out her hand to Erica. "You owe me twenty bucks, darling." 

Erica was staring at both of them a bit too interested, her eyes looked like she was trying to make out what was hidden under the blankets. Boyd was looking anywhere but them, acting like he hadn't even seen their naked states. Isaac was standing around uncomfortably, looking at the floor. 

"You-" Lydia pointed at Stiles "Will tell me all about this later, when we come back and hopefully find both of you dressed and ready because we brought food for an After-Christmas lunch and I do intend on having said lunch." 

She went into the loft and put down the plate of turkey she was carrying in her hands before she turned around and walked to the door, taking Jackson with her, who was still staring at Stiles a bit unbelievingly. 

"Oh, and please open up the windows a bit. Even I can smell the sex and I am human, so do us all a favor and buy some room spray, maybe?" Lydia gave them a cocky smile before vanishing out of the door. 

"Come on Scott, I think we should come back later." Allison whispered and took Scott's hand to drag him out of the loft. Isaac followed them both, still staring at the floor with reddened cheeks. Embarrassment was written all over his face. 

"Well you know, if you want to go another round, I could stay and-" 

"Erica, leave it." Boyd interrupted her, pulling at her hand to lead her out the door.

"I was just joking, Boyd. No reason to be jealous. You know that I only want you." 

She turned round and quickly winked at Stiles before she, too, was out the door. Boyd nodded his head quietly as he slid the door closed. 

Stiles waited a bit until Derek visibly relaxed next to him to smile shyly at him.

"Well…uhm…that went a bit different then I wanted it to but at least we don't have to go through that awkward talk where we have to explain to them that we're dating now. I mean…we are dating…right? You know, I don't want to force you into anything but I told you last night that I…well…I would want to date you and now…"

He stopped talking and looked up at Derek unsure. Derek pressed his lips against Stiles' softly in a short kiss. 

"I told you that I want that too, Stiles. So yes, we're dating." he smiled and Stiles nodded. 

"Good! Because, seriously, I don't know if I would ever be able to live without that mind-blowing sex we had last night now that I know how it feels. No one would ever be good enough for me after that, you know because it was amazing, fan-fucking-tastic -"

"Oh shut up!" Derek moved down to interrupt Stiles with another kiss. 

"Unreal…incredible..." Stiles murmured between soft kisses, smiling against Derek's lips. "Unbelievable…supernaturally good...awesome, uh-" 

Stiles didn't get to say anymore because Derek was rolling over him, pinning him to the bed with a smile on his face. 

When the pack came by later, it wasn't a surprise to anyone that neither Stiles nor Derek were actually out of bed.


End file.
